The major objective of the proposed research is to describe and analyze, using life table procedures, the socio-economic and cultural determinants of child spacing in two economically developing countries: Korea and the Philippines. The project will, hence, explore trends and differentials in the timing of births using data from two national surveys of Korea (conducted in 1971 and 1976) and a 1973 national survey of the Philippines. We will be able to explore differentials at two points in time in an East Asian country that has experienced considerable increases in contraceptive use and declines in fertility, and compare these with differentials in a Southeast Asian country where fertility remains very high. The proposed research is one of the first attempts to assess for developing nations differential child spacing along three dimensions: the time dimension (Korea 1971 and 1976), the cross-national dimension (Korea and the Philippines), and the socio-economic dimension (differentials with each country). Further, the use of the life table approach, instead of the more common usage of open birth intervals or average birth intervals, allows a more accurate evaluation of the differentials.